Summer Night
by Missy Kaboom
Summary: Team Rocket are out camping during their hunt for Pikachu.. a rocketshippy side story. All characters are copyright, and belong to there respected owners at:© Nintendo – CREATURES – GAMEFREAK – TV TOKYO – SHOPRO– JR KIKAKU


Summer Night

It was a hot, summers night. The only two windows of their crummy,  
run-down cabin were wide open, letting in what little breeze there was. It didn't help though... it was a warm breeze anyway. Jessie,  
who was sitting by the window, let out a sigh.

"James, it's too hot! I can't sleep!"

James walked over to her, from the hunk of blankets and pillows on the floor that was their bed, and leant against the windowsill. "Ugh,  
I know what you mean." He wiped his forehead and looked out into the stary night. "Lucky Meowth... I wish I were with him."

Jessie quickly looked at him and shook her head. "No you don't! The Boss would eat us alive if he saw us with no Pikachu in our hands"  
She sighed, once more, and also looked out into the night. "We're better off without him anyways..."

There was a long silence between the both of them for a while... with the odd sigh here and there.

"I know!!" Jessie jumped up with a smile beaming on her face. She ran over to their little fridge and opened it up. "We could just sit in here for the night!!"

"All right!!" James ran over to her and sit beside her... but with a CLANK and a CLUNK the fridge over-heated and stopped working.

"Aghh, stupid THING!!" Jessie screamed, pounding her fists on the top of it.

"Calm down, Jess." James stood up and walked back over to the window.

"Well what are we supposed to do now, James?! It's so hot!"

James thought for a moment, then had an idea. He turned to her with a smile on his face. "Wasn't there a small lake around here? We passed it on our way here, remember?"

"Oh, YEAH!" Jessie immediatly stood up and ran over to him. "Let's go swimming, let's go swimming... please?" She was shaking his arm.

James was delighted with her antisipation, and nodded his head. "Yeah,  
let's go."

"Great!!" Jessie exclaimed. The both of them, gathered the usual swimming gear, and headded off to the lake.

After about an hour of walking later, they both found the lake. Though it was small, as they'd seen earlier that day, the lake looked huge now because it was so dark. There was no light but the eeire glow of the moon, which seemed to illuminate the lake.

Jessie stretched out her arms. "Yay! Well, James... I'm going to get changed, I'll be back."

"Okay then."

James then, after she went, changed too, and waited for Jessie to return. When she finally did return, all James could do was watch.  
The moon seemed to illuminate her picturesque body as she walked over to him, wearing nothing but her bikini, with a towel in one hand.  
He stood up to greet her, and she too, seemed to notice his body,  
shining in the moonlight. He was just wearing his board-shorts, and his hair was lightly moving by the warm breeze. They both smiled, both realising something they should have, a long time ago...

"Ready, James?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go, then..."

The water was cool. Not cold, but that nice relaxing temperature that makes you want to swim forever. Jessie was sitting, just enjoying the coolness with the water up to her chin. James was on his back, looking up at all the stars.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Jessie was watching James floating, wanting him to talk to her.

"Hmmm, it is." James then looked at her, he noticed that she was watching him. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just... because!" Jessie had narrowed her eyes, her tone, anoyed.

James then swam over to her. He wanted to investigate this further.  
"Tell me... why were you looking at me?"

Jessie smiled and splashed him with water. "Because!" She then stood up and started for land. "I'm going to get dry now... it must be late."

James quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the water again... she squeeled loudly as she went under. James just laughed at her.

When she finally came up, James noticed that her hair was all different. It wasn't all hairsprayed like it usually was... it was straight, and long with bits of curls, and looked extreemly pretty.

"Look what you've done to my hair!!" Jessie exclaimed, running her hands through it.

"Uh... sorry." James backed away, he knew he was in for it now!

But Jessie just gave him a mischievous smile. "You'll pay for that"  
She threw herself on him, and they both went under... after a few seconds they came back up, coughing and gasping for air, but laughing.  
James then grabbed her arm, and headed for a deeper part of the lake.

"Wait, no, James..."

Once he'd gotten to the deepest part of the lake, he let go of her.  
Jessie went under for a bit, but then came up and clung onto James hard.

"What's the matter?" James had seen the fear in her face.

"I... er, can't swim very well." She replied nervously.

James gave a half-laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why'd you think I was sitting down all this time?"

"Oh. I see." James looked at Jessie, she was looking all around her,  
fearing falling.

"Can we, go back now? It's cold here."

"That's because it's really deep here--"

Jessie instantly clung on harder. "James!! Take me back, now!!"

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her back. "Look Jess, you're safe with me, I won't drop you. Here... look up at the stars, aren't they pretty?"

Jessie looked at him for a moment, then looked up at the sky. She was starting to relax, becoming less tense, and forget about the water around her.

"See? It's nice isn't it?" James looked at her, and she looked at him back. Both of their hair was drying, and swaying in the wind.

"Yeah... it is..."

Jessie just stared at him for a moment... she was confused. She knew she had always had feelings for him, but, never this strong. She gave a nervous smile.

"James? Can we go back to the land now?"

James nodded. "Sure."

He took her back to the shallow part of the lake, where they could both stand up easily, and let her go. The cool change had come through,  
and it was quite cold with the both of them still wet. Jessie shivered.

"Where's my towel?"

"Uh..." James had a scan around and found it, picked it up and handed it to her. "Here, Jess."

She took it off him quickly and wrapped her self up in it. "Mmmm,  
thanks James." She quickly ran to collect her uniform, and came back with a smile. "Ready to go back now?"

James grabbed his stuff and nodded. "Yep. Let's go."

By the time they came back to their cabin it was freezing. They were dry now, and mysteriously back in their Team Rocket uniforms. (It's a cartoon thing...) Jessie ran for the mess of a bed, and wrapped herself up in all the blankets. James followed and tried to pry some blanket away from her. When she noticed that he was going to bed too, Jessie gave him some of the blanket, and held him tightly.

"It's so cold..."

James couldn't help but smile, seeing her then, snuggle up to him. He put an arm around her, and drew her in closer.

"Mmm, it is... but it won't be for much longer..."

Jessie looked at him, with a quizzical look upon her face. "Why?"

James then blushed slightly. "Uh... because, if we stay like this,  
our... uh, body heat will, warm us up."

"Oh." Jessie's face also went slightly red, but she gave a mischievous smile. "Well... we better stay like this then..."

After a big yawn, James sighed. "Well, goodnight Jessie."

Jessie looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, 'night James."

James hugged her, drawing her in tighter to his body not knowingly,  
and closed his eyes. Jessie's smile widened. She loved being this close to him! She could feel him breathing... she closed her eyes,  
and happily fell asleep.

A few hours later Jessie stired and woke up. It was still night. She looked over at James. During their sleep, they had broke apart, and he was now dozing on his back. Jessie smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping... she sighed, wrapped an arm across his chest and tried to sleep again.

"Can't sleep?"

Jessie looked at James, he had his eyes open. He looked not tired at all and had a smirk across his face. "I, er..." she looked at where her arm was and quickly pulled it away. "No, I... just woke up actually." A blush, again, crept up on her face.

"Oh." He turned to face her, still smiling.

"What?" she inquired.

"I had a dream y'know."

Jessie stared at him. "Oh? What about?"

He lay back down on his back and stared at the roof. "About you and me."

Jessie smiled. "What? Did we finally capture Pikachu or something?"

He looked at her, Jessie noticed that there was a slight blush across his cheeks too. "Mmm, not quite..."

"What was it about then?"

"You really wanna know?"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

He took a deep breath in and out, and spoke. "Well... we were here,  
like this... and..."

"And?"

"and... we were, well, kissing."

Jessie blinked at him, then looked away. "H-how... strange."

James' face was now red. He mentally beat himself up for mentioning it.  
"M-mmm yeah... I know."

There was that long, uncomfortable silence between them, which really,  
wasn't that long but seemed like an eternity for the two of them.

James coughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm goin' back to sleep now."

Jessie nodded her head, and watched as he turned away from her. She couldn't help it, a smile broke out onto her face... she had to ask.

"James, can I ask you one question before you go to sleep?"

He turned to look at her. "Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Did... did you like the dream?"

James looked down and nodded silently.

"Okay." Jessie had a big grin across her face. "Well... goodnight then,  
James." And with that, she moved in closer to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sweet dreams." then turned around and closed her eyes.

"Yeah... sweet dreams"  
James then just layed there for a moment, with a smile on his face.  
feeling happy, content and unbelievably loved. He took one last glance at Jessie, then closed his eyes.

And yes... he did have sweet dreams.

The End!


End file.
